A Visit from my Past
by Kori-Starfan93
Summary: Starfire's past starts to haunt her again. Finally, some old 'friends' come to visit her. Will Starfire ever tell the Titans anything? RR please. Please no flames.RobxStar. Complete!
1. Remembering

A Visit from my Past

Kori-Starfan93: Hello everyone! I'm just so happy that I got an account on fan fiction! I hope you enjoy my story!

Chapter 1: Remembering

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed. She had been doing so for several hours and seemed like she would never stop. Starfire started to moan and give little shrieks of fear as she suffered in her nightmare.

Starfire's Nightmare

It was a silent night in the planet Tamaran. 8 year old Princess Koriand'r was admiring the stars from her balcony. She spotted a light blue star and wondered if it was even a star. Instead of looking it up, Kori remained there just admiring the beauty of it. Suddenly, a few ships appeared in the sky. But they weren't just any ships; they were Gordanian ships! Koriand'r rushed out of her room to tell her parents. "Mother! Father! Awaken please! I have spotted Gordanian ships in the sky, the Gordanians are attacking again!" yelled Koriand'r as she banged on her parents bedroom door. When Kori said Gordanians her parents bolted out of bed. The doors burst open and Kori's mother said, "Koriand'r go get your sister, quickly!" Luand'r (Kori's mom) followed Myand'r (Kori's dad) to the alarm tower, where fireworks would be shot to alert all of Tamaran. Kori dashed down the hall and went into her sister's room. 10 year old Princess Komand'r was fast asleep. Kori rushed over to her sister's side and shook her furiously. "Wake up Komand'r! Wake up!" Koriand'r yelled. "It is not even morning yet. Go back to bed." Komand'r said with a groan and went back to sleep. "But Komand'r, the Gordanians are attacking!" yelled Kori shaking her sister even more. "The Gordanians are attacking! Well that is all you had to say to get me up!" Komand'r yelled leaping out of bed. Then, Galfore burst into the room. "My little bumgorph's we must leave immediately!" Galfore yelled. Then, the room was engulfed in fire as the night mare moved onto the next memory. There was an explosion nearby. "Nooooooooooo!" Koriand'r yelled running towards her now dead mother. But she was blocked by a horde of Gordanians. "Ahh!" Squealed Kori as she turned around and started to sprint in the other direction. But she was blocked by even more Gordanians. Koriand'r screamed as the Gordanians blasted her. Next memory. Kori was trapped in a dark prison cell. She was alone and afraid. Her whole family had been killed except Komand'r and Galfore. A Gordanian burst the door open and grabbed Koriand'r by the neck and brought her to an experimenting room. The Gordanians attached chains to her wrists, ankles, and neck. They pressed a button near the chains and Kori started to scream in pain. The Gordanians thought they were torturing her, which they were, but they were also giving her new power. Kori stopped screaming and fainted, in her own puddle of blood.

End of Nightmare

Starfire awoke with a scream, breathing rapidly. Robin heard her scream and came to her room as fast as he could. When he got there, all he saw was a peacefully resting Starfire. He smiled at the sight of Starfire. Robin decided he would ask her tomorrow.


	2. Some old 'Friends' Return

A Visit from my Past

Kori-Starfan93: I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to try to give this chapter a little more excitement.

Chapter 2: Some old 'Friends' Return

Starfire woke up the next day, wondering why her past had come to haunt her. She thought she had put her past behind her. _Oh well. I'll just try to move on and forget about it._ Starfire thought as she got out of bed. Starfire went through her usual morning routine as always. Take a shower, get dressed, listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue over God knows what, and eat some breakfast. Starfire entered the main room quietly, which was a surprise for the Titans. _Never thought I would ever see her so… quiet. Almost too quiet for my tastes._ Since Robin hadn't come out yet, it was up to Raven to see what was wrong with Starfire. Raven walked over to Starfire, sat down and said, "Okay, you're being quiet. What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong. I just feel like being quiet today." Starfire lied, and quite badly too. "I know you better than that Starfire, what's wrong?" Raven inquired. Starfire sighed and said, "Nothing." "Starfire, I know that something is wrong, now please tell me." Raven implored. "I said it is nothing!" Starfire said, getting a bit annoyed. "Starfire, that's a lie and you know it. Now tell me wrong?" Raven had now crossed the line. "I said it is nothing okay!" Starfire yelled, so loud that Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their game and looked over their shoulders to see Starfire with her eyes a bright green. Cyborg and Beast Boy resumed playing their game as Starfire stomped off. Starfire raged past Robin in the hallway before he could mention anything about last night. Instead of pursuing her like he usually would, he went into the main room to find a very sad looking Raven. "What's wrong? You usually look bored not sad." said Robin as he walked towards her. "I tried to ask Starfire what's wrong with her and she wouldn't tell me. I just asked one too many times." Raven replied. "I know something is wrong with her too. I heard her scream last night, and when I got to her room, everything looked normal." Robin told Raven. "Maybe she had a nightmare last night and that's what's causing her to act this way." Raven suggested. "If you're right then we need to find out some stuff about the nightmare she had." Robin said. Before Raven could say anything else, the alarm sounded, and the Titans went to the computer to see what trouble was going on. They found there were some intruders in the tower. Robin noticed that Starfire wasn't with him and the others. He was about to ask where Starfire was, when Starfire came dashing into the main room, followed by some weird looking aliens. "You can't run forever princess." the lead alien said. The aliens saw the Titans and started to approach them. "Titans, get ready." Robin told the others. They all shifted into a battle stance, only to be shot down by the aliens. Robin fell to the ground, and the last thing he heard brought fear to him. Starfire screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a thud. She knew that her past was about to replay itself against her will.

Kori-Starfan93: yay! second chappie! I hope I can update this time.


	3. Replaying the Past

A Visit from my Past

Kori-Starfan93: The freakin' thing won't update! I'm a sad person. No I'm pathetic. Because I'm new. Waaaa!

Chapter 3: Replaying the Past

As the Titans were being dragged down the halls of the Gordanian ship, Robin woke up, but was very weak, so he couldn't move. Finally, they were thrown into a prison cell, which is when the others woke up. "Dude, I can't move!" Beast Boy complained. Then, Starfire sat up, and punched Beast Boy square in the stomach. "Ouch! Dude, what did you do that – dude, I can move!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Would anybody else care to move again?" asked Starfire. "Sure." the rest of the Titans said. Although it hurt, Starfire made them all able to move again. "So, where are we?" Robin asked. "We are in a Gordanian ship, being taken to Citadel." Starfire replied. "Star, is there anything you want to talk about. You've been acting real strange lately and…" Robin's sentence was cut off. "No." Starfire answered. A few hours later, all the Titans wondered how long this trip was going to take. Suddenly, there was a thud, and they Titans jumped, and realized that they had probably landed. A Gordanian came into the cell and said to Starfire, "If you allow us to experiment on you again, we will do nothing to harm your friends." Before Starfire could reply, Robin stepped in front of Starfire, only to be pulled back by Raven. "I will allow you to… experiment on me." Star replied. She let herself be taken by the Gordanians. She walked into a familiar room and let the past replay itself. Little did she know, the Titans were watching her, and were shocked to see what Starfire was being put through. They watched, in horror, as Starfire fell to the ground in her own small puddle of blood. "Robin, aren't we going to save her or something?" Beast Boy asked Robin. "That's exactly what we're going to do Beast Boy." said Robin.

Kori-Starfan93: Sorry about the short chappie. And the cliffy. But I think this is turning out quite nicely. Review please. I'll give you a candy cane.


	4. Saving Star

A Visit from my Past

Kori-Starfan93: Sorry I haven't updated since last night. My mom forced me to go to bed and it was only 11:30! How cruel is that? Chappie 4 yay!

Chapter 4: Saving Star

"Okay Titans, here's the plan. Beast Boy and Cyborg, since they're so good at making distractions, distract those…alien things, while Raven and I search for Starfire." Robin explained. "Easy enough!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Just don't have them chase you anywhere near Raven and me, okay?" Beast Boy nodded his head as Raven transported Cyborg and Beast Boy right outside the cell. Beast Boy gave a salute as he disappeared. When they got outside, Cyborg unlocked the door, but kept the door closed so the…alien things…didn't suspect anything. Suddenly, Beast Boy gave a little girly shriek. "Beast Boy why are you screaming like a…oh boy." Cyborg said as he looked at BB and then the… things, as Cyborg calls them. They started to run, and the aliens started to follow. _K2G plays, you know the chase song from Mad Mod? Yeah, that one._ A while after, Robin and Raven come out, and start to wander the halls of…wherever they were. After what seemed like hours of searching, Rave called Robin on her communicator. "Robin, I found her." Raven said. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Just make sure you aren't caught by any of those…things." Robin replied. He broke contact with Raven and started to walk down the hall, thinking about Starfire. _I hope she's okay. Why did she agree to let the…things do that to her? Of course! She wanted to make sure that we could escape safely! But for the cost of her own life. She could die. No, I won't let that happen!_ Robin started to sprint down the hall. The very thought of losing Starfire, was like seeing a million deaths at once. Robin finally arrived at where Raven was, to find Starfire unconscious, with an unconscious Raven, soaking in their own blood. Their clothes were torn and dirty with blood. They were attached to chains that weren't really necessary since they were unconscious. Robin blasted the chains, setting the girls free. Raven awoke and said, "I got caught, and it hurt." Robin asked her, "Do you think you can get us out of here?" "Heck yeah!" Raven transformed into a raven and scooped up Robin and Starfire. Right before she was about to get Cyborg and Beast Boy, she was sucked into a portal, along with the other Titans. When they landed, they found themselves next to a small girl that looked a lot like Starfire. They watched the girl, as she went through horrible events and was taken by those…things and experimented on. Then, it hit Robin. _That little girl is Starfire! That's why she allowed those… things to experiment on her. She knew what would happen to us if she didn't go along with the…things._ It all fit together now that he saw what happened to her as a young child. Starfire didn't want them to experience what she experienced. The Titans left wherever they were and found dead…things littering the floor. In the middle stood Starfire. _Wait a sec, if Star didn't come with us then that means we went into her mind._ Robin thought as he walked towards Starfire. "Starfire, are you okay?" Starfire just stood there and answered, "I did not wish for you to see that. But you had to see it sooner or later." "Let's go home, okay?" Robin asked Starfire. Starfire forced a small smile on her face. They went an escape pod that was luckily built to hold more than 5 people and went home.


	5. Putting my Past Behind mefor Good

A Visit from my Past

Kori-Starfan93: Okay here's the last chapter! Since you've all been so nice to me and reviewing, I'll give you the last chapter. Here it is!

Chapter 5: Putting the Past Behind me…For Good

Starfire sat quietly in her room as she thought about what had just happened. _Why did I refuse to tell my friends? Because you didn't want them to worry. But they could've helped me. Why did I refuse, when I knew they would be able to help me?_ Starfire thought as she flopped herself down on her bed. Starfire felt so bad for not telling her friends when she had the chance. Especially Raven. The thought struck her like lightning. She had to apologize to Raven. Starfire was about to get up when there was a knocking at her door. "Come in." Starfire said. Robin entered her room. "Hey, how are you doing?" Robin asked, sitting next to Starfire. "I am feeling what you call, okay, I believe." said Starfire, forcing a smile onto her face. "How is Raven feeling?" Starfire asked. "She's doing fine." Robin saw the sad look on Starfire's face. "What's wrong?" "I should have told you when I had the chance. I should have told you what was wrong in the first place. Raven asked me what was wrong, but I refused to tell her. I got mad and then we were taken by the Gordanians…" her sentence was cut off. "So that's what they are." Robin said, who had been wondering this whole time what the heck they were. "Well you can always go apologize. It's never too late to apologize." Robin suggested. "Oh thank you Robin!" said Starfire, pulling Robin into a tender hug. Robin gently pushed her away, but pulled her back, but this time Robin kissed Starfire. _Oh my God I'm kissing the girl of my dreams! This is the best thing that ever happened to me!_ Robin thought as he gently pulled away from the kiss. The alarm sounded, but it didn't seem to affect the couple. "Think you can come along without your past?" asked Robin. "Of course, my past is behind me, and this time, for good." Starfire said. "Then let's go!" said Robin jumping to his feet. Starfire followed, leaving her past behind her for good.

The End

Kori-Starfan93: Yes Starfire apologized to Raven and of course, Raven forgave her. It's complete now! And I did my first fluffy scene! I'm a happy camper, but I'm not even camping! Anyone who reviews gets 5 candy canes in honor of 5 chapters!


End file.
